


Little Talks

by winsol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Logan (movie) compliant, Logan is doing his best, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: Erik refait soudainement surface dans les souvenirs altérés de Charles. Une nuit, il avoue à Logan un de ses secrets les mieux gardés.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit one-shot sur ce ship qui me tient à coeur, en attendant de plus longs travaux. Bonne lecture !

Dernièrement, Logan avait pris pour habitude de finir ses nuits dans la citerne où ils gardaient Charles quand il revenait au Mexique.

Le vieux mutant avait beau leur donner un peu plus de fil à retordre chaque jour, Logan ressentait encore du réconfort à se retrouver près de lui. Comme un relent de la paix qu'il avait rencontrée pendant quelques temps dans l'enceinte de l'Institut Xavier. Le pensionnat n'avait pas fait que porter le nom du télépathe : l'esprit de ce dernier, son âme d'une beauté insondable avaient paré chaque mur, chaque pièce d'un espoir chatoyant. Logan lui-même l'avait senti, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il se couchait généralement à même le sol, à côté de la porte afin de partir au plus vite dès que les premiers rayons du soleil perceraient à travers les trous de la citerne. Charles était un lève-tôt, et Logan préférait éviter d'être trouvé dès son réveil. Trop d'explications à fournir. Logan ne parlait plus beaucoup, et Charles était trop abîmé pour comprendre les mots maladroits qu'il poserait sur ses sentiments s'il avait à les exprimer. La situation lui convenait. La proximité de la terre, son odeur et sa dureté lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas là pour se reposer mais pour veiller son mentor, comme il avait veillé de multiples soldats durant les différentes guerres qu'il avait connues. Logan ne parlait presque plus, et il ne dormait pas davantage. Son sommeil était léger comme un songe, arrivé et reparti aussi vite qu'un coup de vent. C'est pourquoi il fut aussitôt aux aguets quand il entendit Charles se démener dans son lit.

Il pouvait faire un boucan monstre, malgré son état. Les barrières métalliques qu'ils relevaient chaque soir autour du lit pour l'empêcher de tomber n'arrangeait rien. Elles couinaient, grinçaient alors que le bruit suggérait que Charles essayait de les pousser. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire de cette protection et il y avait fort à parier que cette nuit-là ne ferait pas exception à la règle ; mais, pour avoir plusieurs fois enduré ses crises, Logan avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer la force du vieillard. De son pas boîtant, il s'avança lentement vers le lit de Charles, une lampe torche éteinte à la main. Les bruits métalliques cessèrent. Seule se faisait entendre la respiration hâchée du mutant. Sans doute se réveillait-il d'un cauchemar qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Son coeur usé aurait besoin d'une bonne dizaine de minutes pour retrouver un rythme normal. L'entendre se débattre pour inspirer faisait de la peine à Logan, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Il commença à battre en retraite aussi discrètement que possible.

Puis un mot, murmuré par Charles, le fit se figer.

 

« Erik... »

 

Logan attendit quelques instants, tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Et Charles répéta, à voix basse, comme une litanie, ce même prénom. Les poings de Logan se serrèrent, et il lui fallut se contrôler pour ne pas que ses griffes lui déchirent les jointures.

_Que diable Erik Lehnsherr pouvait-il bien venir faire là ?_

Charles avait oublié tout le monde. Parfois, un nom lui revenait, cependant. Souvent celui de Jean. Un peu comme Logan. Mais ce dernier, dans ces moments-là, ravalait sa culpabilité et doublait la dose de médicaments de Charles. S'il commençait à se rappeler de ses anciens étudiants, il finirait par se souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé. Même si Logan et Caliban ne s'entendaient pas sur grand chose, il s'accordaient au moins là-dessus : il fallait à tout prix empêcher le télépathe d'entendre parler de ce qu'ils appelaient l'incident de Weschester.

En tous cas, il n'avait jamais évoqué Erik, et Logan avait espéré qu'il l'ait oublié. Le souvenir d'Erik Lehnsherr n'était bon pour personne. S'il se concentrait, Logan pouvait presque ressentir l'adamantium plaqué sur ses os se tordre sous le pouvoir dudit Magneto. Pourtant, c'était ce nom que Charles prononçait inlassablement, et quand il commença à le hurler, Logan n'eut d'autre choix que de se précipiter sur lui, soudain poussé par la peur que Charles ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

 

« Charles », lâcha-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

 

Il se pencha sur le lit et attrapa les mains crispées autour des barrières. Charles essaya de se débattre. Malgré la verve qu'il y mettait, Logan le maîtrisa sans problème.

 

« C'est moi, Charles, ajouta-t-il. T'es en sécurité. Du calme.

\- Erik ? répondit le vieux mutant, et l'espoir contenu dans sa voix fit se serrer le coeur de Logan.

\- Non, c'est Logan. Wolverine. Tu vois ? dit-il en allumant la lampe torche, dirigeant le faisseau sur son visage pour que Charles puisse le reconnaître.

\- Logan...

\- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est bien. »

 

Il éteignit la lampe pour épargner ses yeux fatigués. De la lumière dansa dans sa vision pendant quelques secondes. Charles sembla se calmer durant ce laps de temps. Logan eut même assez confiance pour lui lâcher les mains.

 

« Rendors-toi, lâcha-t-il brusquement, en se préparant déjà à faire demi-tour, et à retrouver sa misérable couche inhospitalière dans le petit entrepôt que Caliban et lui habitaient, à quelques pas de la citerne.

\- Logan. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai entendu hurler. Il ne faudrait pas que tout le voisinage t'entende. T'as dû faire un cauchemar. »

 

Il n'y avait pas de voisinage, à vrai dire, ils y avaient bien fait attention quand ils avaient choisi de s'installer là, mais Charles ne relèverait pas le petit mensonge. Tristement, Logan songea qu'il n'avait pas assez vu l'extérieur de sa citerne pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée nette de ce à quoi ressemblaient les alentours.

 

« Logan, où est Erik ? demanda alors Charles, d'une voix plus pressante.

\- Il n'est pas là. »

 

_Il est mort._

_Tu l'as tué._

Encore quelque chose dont Charles ne se souvenait pas. Quelque chose qu'il ne saurait jamais.

 

« Dis-lui... dis-lui qu'il peut mieux faire. Il y a du bon en lui, Logan. Dis-le-lui.

\- Oui, oui. »

 

Tout pour se soustraire à ces jérémiades sans queue ni tête. Non, Erik n'était plus, et si l'on demandait son avis à Logan, c'était certainement un bon débarras. Charles avait toujours parlé de ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il ne parlait que de ce qui était bon, de toute façon. Même quand il avait encore toute sa tête. Jamais du mauvais. Logan l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait pour cette raison. Le bon, en Erik Lehnsherr, lui ne l'avait constaté qu'une seule et unique fois ; quand il s'était allié à Charles pour repousser les Sentinelles. Et puis, peut-être qu'il aurait pu en faire preuve à nouveau, quand il était venu voir Charles à l'Institut, des mois auparavant. Vieux, avec des cheveux blancs et le regard peut-être un peu assagi. Logan ne le saurait jamais.

Ce jour-là, Charles avait fait sa première et plus destructrice crise, et Erik avait été compté parmi ses victimes.

 

« Il reste quelques heures avant que le soleil se lève, lui indiqua Logan, avant d'ajouter pour bien signifier que leur conversation était finie : Rendors-toi. »

 

La mort dans l'âme à l'idée de devoir encore doubler la dose de drogue de Charles le lendemain pour s'assurer qu'une telle affaire ne se reproduise pas, Logan revint sur ses pas et quitta la citerne. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, et se demanda si tel était aussi le cas de Charles.

 

* * *

 

Une grande tasse de café en main pour compenser sa courte nuit, Logan s'apprêtait à reprendre la route en direction des Etats-Unis. C'en était reparti pour une semaine à conduire des clients qui le regardaient comme un moins que rien et semblaient penser que laisser un ou deux dollars de pourboire allait leur faire tomber un doigt. Rien d'excitant, mais ce n'était pas par appréhension qu'il repoussait son départ.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il évoque à Caliban la situation de Charles, et la conversation s'annonçait déjà épineuse. Qu'ils tombent d'accord sur la dose de médicaments à lui administrer était déjà un exploit ; allez donc rajouter ce fétichiste du métal d'Erik Lehnsherr dans les négociations. Pourtant, quand il entendit Caliban ouvrir sa porte, Logan ne perdit pas de temps avant de fermer les volets de leur vieille cuisine et de lancer :

 

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà reparlé d'Erik Lehnsherr ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Logan, soupira l'albinos. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il en ait parlé. Pourquoi ?

\- Il l'a appelé hier soir.

\- Tu es encore allé le voir ? »

 

Le silence de Logan parla pour lui. Caliban leva les yeux au ciel, et se versa ce qui restait de café dans une tasse ébrêchée.

 

« Peut-être que ça le perturbe, jugea-t-il avec précaution, que tu ailles le voir aussi souvent. Il n'en a pas l'habitude, et il faut bien le laisser se reposer.

\- Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que je venais, protesta Logan. Tu m'as déjà entendu sortir de l'entrepôt ?

\- Non.

\- C'est ce que je dis, je ne fais aucun bruit.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sente encore les présences. Ses pouvoirs n'ont pas totalement disparu.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir doubler ses doses, aujourd'hui.

\- Logan...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je reviendrai plus vite avec de nouveaux médicaments, si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Mais s'il parle d'Erik, c'est qu'il commence à se rappeler. »

 

Caliban se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de café. Un assentiment silencieux. Logan n'appréciait pas de passer pour le sans-coeur qui décidait des doses de drogue administrées à Charles, mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux s'en charge. Se détournant, il passa un coup d'eau sur sa tasse.

 

« Pourquoi Erik ? demanda alors Caliban.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Va comprendre ses délires.

\- Je pense que tu en sais plus sur leurs affaires que moi.

\- Eh bien non. A plus tard. »

 

* * *

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, en poussant la porte de la citerne, Logan tomba nez à nez avec Charles, assis sur son fauteuil roulant et surtout parfaitement réveillé.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-il, honteux de s'être fait prendre et surtout réellement inquiet de savoir comment Charles avait pu sortir de son lit tout seul.

\- Erik, l'accueillit Charles, et Logan crut deviner un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Charles... soupira-t-il.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, le coupa le vieil homme. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, ces derniers temps. Je sentais une présence ici mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de toi. Erik... ça fait tellement longtemps... »

 

La gorge de Logan se noua. Charles semblait croire dur comme fer à la visite de son vieil ami – ou bien ennemi, Logan ne le savait plus, et il n'était pas à même d'en juger. Il ne se sentait pas capable de briser les espoirs de Charles. Il était éreinté, étouffé par la culpabilité. Alors, il répondit simplement :

 

« Oui.

\- J'ai senti que c'était le moment. J'ai utilisé un mouchoir pour bloquer les barrières du lit, tout à l'heure... »

 

La mâchoire de Logan se contracta. Un instant, il songea à blâmer Caliban pour son manque d'attention. Mais c'était trop facile. Ils étaient tous deux fautifs. Et puis, l'autre n'avait pas eu totalement tort : c'étaient les visites incessantes de Logan qui avaient perturbé Charles. Même si elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour expliquer pourquoi c'était Erik qui persistait à crever l'amnésie du vieil homme.

Déjà, ce dernier reprenait :

 

« Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt. Nos conversations et parties d'échec m'ont manqué, mon vieil ami.

\- A moi aussi. »

 

L'appréhension d'en faire trop, ou pas assez, submergeait Logan. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être déjà démasqué, et de perdre la confiance de Charles, fragilisée par le traitement qui lui était imposé. Au moins, sa gorge était si nouée qu'il n'avait aucun mal à garder sa voix basse. Ce ne seraient pas ses tonalités brusques, presque sauvages qui le trahiraient.

 

« Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- Oui, mentit Logan.

\- Je savais que je devais te sauver. J'ai failli me noyer avec toi, mais... je sentais que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Tu m'as offert de si belles choses, Erik. Des émotions si belles et violentes à la fois. C'était un honneur de voir un esprit comme le tien. Même si je n'ai jamais voulu abuser de mon pouvoir, et de toute façon, tu m'en as bien vite empêché. »

 

Il s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration, toussa deux coups. Logan regretta de ne pas avoir un verre d'eau à proximité. Mais il doutait que Charles, dans son délire, le laisserait partir.

 

« Si je te demandais maintenant un de tes plus beaux souvenirs, je me demande si tu m'en donnerais un de nous deux. Je ne regrette rien, Erik, tu sais. Je sais que tu as essayé d'être un homme meilleur. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché, ni si je t'y ai aidé, mais je sais que tu as essayé. »

 

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Logan. Il savait comment Charles avait perdu ses jambes. Il se rappelait de son retour dans le passé, de la folie d'Erik et de toutes les tentatives de Charles d'accéder à son esprit, tout simplement de le raisonner. Tout ce que Logan connaissait d'Erik, c'était tout ce mal qu'il avait fait. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi est-ce que Charles, lui, avait continué d'espérer. D'attendre Erik.

 

« Est-ce que tout cela en valait la peine ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

 

Il avait besoin de le savoir pour lui-même. Pour donner un sens à toutes ces années de combat, ces années perdues. Toutes ces fois où les pulsions destructrices d'Erik avaient failli leur coûter la peau. Il voulait savoir ce que Charles avait vu de si beau en cet homme que Logan, lui, détestait. Cet homme qui était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il avait dû enfoncer ses griffes dans la poitrine de la dernière femme qu'il avait aimée. Il en avait besoin pour donner du sens à sa vie, celle qui s'était déjà écoulée et le peu qui lui restait encore à vivre.

Et il sentait que Charles avait besoin de dire autre chose, mais que, peut-être, sa pudeur l'en empêchait. Des secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total, et il sentit la main de Charles tâtonner. Sans hésiter, il la prit entre les siennes et s'agenouilla près de lui.

 

« Tout en valait la peine. Absolument tout. Je sais que j'aurais pu mieux faire. Quand nous étions jeunes... peut-être qu'en étant plus honnête, j'aurais pu t'empêcher de te détruire. J'espérais que tu comprendrais...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'aurais dû me rappeler que j'étais le seul à lire dans les esprits, reprit Charles avec un rire étouffé. Mais tu es là maintenant. Tu es revenu. »

 

Une seconde main vint effleurer la joue de Logan, et une chaleur soudaine envahit son corps. Il comprit immédiatement. Les sentiments de Charles furent tout à coup si limpides qu'il lui sembla avoir été aveugle jusqu'à cet instant. Ses larmes coulèrent. Et il pleura comme un bébé, sans pouvoir se retenir. Il pleura pour ses amours perdus, et pour celui de Charles.

 

« Pardonne-moi, Erik » dit alors le vieil homme, et à l'enrouement de sa voix, Logan devina que lui aussi laissait s'échapper ses larmes.

 

Même si la vue de Charles ne lui permettait plus de voir Logan dans une telle obscurité, ce dernier acquiesça avec ferveur. Quand ses larmes se furent taries, il lança :

 

« Je vais te ramener à ton lit. »

 

Charles ne protesta pas, et Logan se releva pour pousser son fauteuil. Il souleva le poids plume de son mentor sans problème, et s'assura d'enlever le mouchoir pour bien fermer les barrières. Une fois ces tâches anodines, habituelles, effectuées, il réalisa qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Charles lui donna cependant la réponse.

 

« Reste avec moi, mon vieil ami... une dernière fois.

\- Bien sûr », répondit Logan.

 

Il redonna sa main à Charles, et s'assit dans son fauteuil roulant. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil, et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir entendu la respiration de Charles se ralentir, il s'échappa avec précaution de l'étreinte de ses doigts. Puis il sortit sans un bruit.

Le lendemain, en repartant pour les Etats-Unis, il se jura de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour acheter un jeu d'échecs, en espérant s'avérer un aussi bon adversaire qu'Erik Lehnsherr l'avait été pour Charles Xavier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tout feedback sera grandement apprécié, merci ! :)


End file.
